Two worlds, one mission
by AvatarPhoenix
Summary: With trouble brewing on the horizon and a unexpected turn of events, the gaang are sent to the world of pokemon...but are turned into them in the process. Their task is to retrieve an enemy which had been brought there. As they acquire help from Ash & the gang in Unova, will they complete their quest,Is there more to what they are actually here for...to stop team Rocket's bad plan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of Fanficton, Phoenix here. Well, this is my first fanfic Ive written on fanfiction and I just wanted to say that Im so EXCITED! *throws partay in computer* Anyway I hope you like my story and that you will like the way it goes. Please give me reviews and nice critisism because I would like to make this story to everyone's liking. Any spelling/grammar mistakes I will fix and if you want a twist in the story, just put it in too ^^. And now Toph will do the disclaimer.**

**Toph: Wazzup People. AvatarPhoenix does not own Avatar the last Airbender or Pokemon, otherwise she would have been blown away by my baddassness.**

**Me: XD ****So now I present...the story***

* * *

**Prologue: When the going gets tough...**

The air was misty and mystical; the crackling of ever burning flames was all you could here in this dense land. The silence seemed to rule the area with an iron fist, no one daring to break the bond. The sky was a sea of white and black, with the gray intermingling in-between. The silence didn't last forever however, as 4 beings walked out from the burning flames below. They didn't seem to be harmed by the fiery inferno, and seemed to be waiting for someone...or something.

One was a woman, with a pale yellow and orange robe. On her head was a blue arrow going from her neck and pointing down towards her forehead. Her hands also had the same arrow tattoos. Around her neck was a brown necklace. She waited patiently and calmly.

The man standing next to her had darker skin than the four there and was clothed in blue, Inuit like clothing. He had a fur wrapping over his shoulders and a bear skin over his head, the bears face could be seen on his head. He also wore brown boots. Unlike his companions, he wore a slightly sad and dreary face. He waited next to the arrow-bearing girl, looking around once in awhile.

The one standing next to the man was another woman, but she was different to the previous to completely. She had a golden headpiece on, from the front it looked like two fans in a way and the head piece had to tassels hanging down her face. Painted on her face was white paint with maroon lips and eye shadow. She wore a dark and light green gown, with long sleeves. In her hands were her two fans. She stood with posture and grace, but also with a tomboyish side to it.

The last man looked older, with white long hair and a white beard. He wore a headpiece in his hair. His attire was a robe, coloured in shades of red. He had a dark red belt around his waist with two tassels going down. He bore a serious but calm face, as if being where he was didn't bother him as much as the others.

But through all of their differences in clothing, size, shape and colour…they all were the same. They all had a blue like aura emitting around them.

"Roku, Kuruk, Kiyoshi can you feel it too?" The arrowed lady asked. The other women replied, "I can feel it, the future is foretelling something that will throw off the balance of the world…" The man known as Roku looked up at the sky, "Your reading is true Kiyoshi, as I am also feeling it. Like an irritating fly." Before the last man could speak a voice rang through the four past avatar's ears. "And it concerns more than one world this time."

The spirits looked up to see two dragon-like creatures flying down towards them, one black and the other white. They sighed in relief and nodded towards the newcomers in greeting. "Zekrom and Reshiram of the Pokémon world…welcome" Roku said.

The two legendary Pokémon bowed their heads in greeting. Reshiram spoke, "I wish we could have met in better times again, but it seems you are already aware of the current situation…" Kuruk nodded, "…Yes, there seems to be disturbance in both our worlds. Has the portal ripped open again?" The dark Pokémon sighed, "I'm afraid so, but this time it has opened in a dangerous area, one that your world keeps wrongdoers." Yangchen nodded. "Has anyone been pulled through?" Reshiram closed its eyes, "Afraid so, she has appeared in the Pokémon world…but has changed."

The four spirits gasped, "Are you able to locate her?" Kiyoshi demanded, "Before she is too caught up in whatever fate chooses for her." Zekrom shook its head, "It seems that Reshiram and I cannot watch over that world as much as we could before, there is a strange aura pushing us away from don that…That's why we came to ask for your assistance."

Kuruk looked up at the two dragons, "You need a team from our world to go and fetch the girl?" The two legendaries nodded, "Yes"

The four avatars looked at each other with knowing eyes, and nodded in agreement. Roku spoke up, "We know exactly who to send"

The Pokémon and spirits said a few more words to each other, then the past avatars bid farewell. They vanished back to the spirit world to prepare the chosen ones.

The two legendary Pokémon looked at each other with knowing and solemn eyes. "We should have told them the whole reason…" Reshiam said, "I hate keeping the tru-" Zekrom stopped him mid sentence, "They know." Reshiram looked at Zekrom with a surprised face, then calmed down and nodded. "There is more at stake than just retrieving the girl…the fate of existence of the two worlds."

The two dragons exchanged a silent look, then without a word they flew in their separate directions. The area went back to its silent state, except the occasional crackling of the ever burning flames.

* * *

**OOOOOMMMMMMGGGG I actually posted it! *explodes***

**Anyway please rate and review, I would really appreciate it *puppy dog eyes***

**What do the legendaries and the past avatars know that we don't? (well I know)**

**Who is the mysterious missing girl?**

**Who are the chosen ones?**

**What is the dark, bad force that they felt?...Well, stick around for the next chapter.**

**AVATARPHOENIX OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, its been awhile. But here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Pokemon, just the idea of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_6 months_

_Six whole months since the end of the war…_

_Four months since the breakup, two months since we actually took a vacation._

_Time flies-_

"SNOOZLES! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sokka quickly came back into reality and remembered his deal…sweet fire flakes, he forgot! He was supposed to be planning Toph's Metalbending school with her today…since he had put it off countless times. Running out of his room as quick as he could, he raced to where he could hear Toph's voice.

When he arrived at the room he found Toph sitting down at the table, a big slab of rock in front of her. "Finally Meathead, what took you so long?" she said.

Sokka sighed; he was not going to tell her that he was thinking of Suki…for crying out loud it had been four months! "Just letting my mind go free…" he lied. A knowing snort escaped from Toph, but she said nothing. Sokka took this as a time to start, "So are we still going to make it near Yu Dao?"

Toph smirked, "I think so, and it is a cool place, a lot of space…so yes." She noticed that as Sokka sat down, he purposely did not put any part of his body on the floor. _He's catching on._

Sokka put his hand on the slab dramatically, "Now to style it up!" Toph earthbent an exact replica of the place and Sokka started suggesting ideas. This carried on for about an hour until Toph noticed Sokka drifting off. She noticed that he let his guard down and put his foot on the floor, Toph sighed loudly "Let go Sokka, it has been four months…"

Sokka looked Toph in the eyes, "I just still can't believe it…" he said softly. Toph nodded, "But you should not let Suki control your life… because only you can own your life."Sokka nodded, "I know, but it's like everything a do reminds me of her. And it sparks that feeling that I will never find anyone else: Yue turned into the moon spirit, Suki left-"

Toph shook her head, "My parents have wanted me to settle down since Sozin's Comet, bringing me suitor after suitor…but I don't want someone just because of their money…just because I love them so much that I know we are meant to be. They still think that I'm a weak, defenseless girl, but it also seems to me that no one loves me for me"

Sokka was surprised, "Toph…I didn't think about that, Im sorry. I mean, you're amazing in your own way. You're tough, funny and not afraid to do anything. You overcame your blindness and showed the world that anyone can do anything! You beat the best benders out there, heck; you have saved our behinds countless times!"

Toph looked away as Sokka said those words, blushing slightly. "Thanks" Sokka smiled, "No thank you, I feel better already" Toph smirked, then gave him a signature punch to his shoulder…which made him wince as usual.

"Well Snoozles…I still have one more thing for you. A present" She said, standing up and walking to the main room. Sokka stood up immediately, "Presents cool!"

Toph walked to the main room, Sokka right on her heels. As they entered the room she heard Sokka gasp, "Toph…you found them?" The earth bender nodded, "Took a trip there just before I came here." She sighed as Sokka gave her a big bear hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he said. "It was the least I could do, besides; at least you have your trusty boomerang and Space Sword now."

Sokka smirked, "Yup!"

Toph rolled her eyes," Should we go to the others…Zuko and Mai should be here soon."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah, let's go and find The Love Doves first…"

* * *

"No I love you more"

"No I love you morer"

"No, I love you mostest!" Aang said and laughed with Katara at this game.

Katara hugged Aang teasingly, "Fine...We love each other equally." The avatar smirked.

The two were sitting outside in the gardens, being lovey-dovey while they could. They just enjoyed each others company as they waited for Zuko and Mai's arrival. Before they could carry on they heard the achingly familiar call of Sokka, "AANG! KATARA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

They didn't reply and after about five minutes Toph arrived with Sokka in tow, "Are they here yet?"

Sokka, who looked a little annoyed facepalmed. "The ship isn't here yet...can't you see th-" before he finished he fell flat on the floor. "Oh right..."

The rest laughed as Toph rolled her eyes.

After a few more stories and laughs(courtesy of Sokka) Aang saw a fire nation Airship approaching. "Finally!"

The ship landed and out stepped Zuko and Mai, wearing royal robes which looked a little to warm for the hot weather. "hey." Mai said, looking at the others, "Now can we get inside...Its freezing out here"

* * *

As the others went inside and exchanged news about what had happened since their last reunion, and a light meal since no one was actually hungry, Toph suggested a sparring match. After being ruthlessly beaten by the Earthbender, the rest of team avatar declared Toph the winner.

"Told you!" Toph said as Sokka gave her 10 silver pieces.

Zuko rolled his eyes until something caught his eye, a messenger hawk. "What is it this time" he sighed.

The hawk perched on a low hanging branch, showing the carrier. The rest crowded around as Zuko took out the scroll. Zuko gasped, "It's a black waxed scroll"

Mai's eyes widened,"Read it."

Zuko opened the scroll and read it silently, eyes darkening. When he looked up he said only a few things.

"It's from the Boiling Rock. Azula escaped, and they want to see me immediately."

* * *

**Well, that took awhile...**

**Anyway please review!**

***Review monster appears* FEED ME!**

**Oh well, please review...and If you have suggestions on who should be what pokemon then add that too**

**~AvatarPhoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updatedin sooo long!**

**Well, I will try and update sooner **

**Presenting….chapter 3**

**Keep those suggestions for the gaang's pokemon forms coming in**

**AvatarPhoenix**

* * *

**Chapter 3- bright lights**

The ride on the fire nation airship was really irritating for a specific water bending girl.

"_I told you we should have gone by Appa" Sokka said rolling his eyes_

"_But we all know that we should give Appa some rest-" Aang replied calmly_

"_Puh-lease! He hasn't flown anywhere since you and Katara went 'to get something' "Toph added, just to add some drama…_

"_We brought back some leeches for Momo!" Aang insisted, covering his blush._

"_Sure…" Sokka said_

Aang looked at katara, "Aren't you going to help me out?" He pleaded.

Katara thought about it for a moment, then turned at walked out of the room, "Im not being dragged into this stupid game…"

She walked away with a smile as she heard Sokka start up the argument again, 'Please get to the Boiling Rock soon…before they kill each other' she thought to herself.

Finding somewhere quiet, and with a window to look through, she calmed herself and just daydreamed. It was peaceful and calm, she would need the tranquility…especially if Azula will be involved for the duration of their trip.

She thought of the last time she saw the deranged firebender princess. Her broken down stature as she fought and blew her signature blue fire on the day of Sozin's comet. She knew that Azula still had a huge score t settle with her, because if she hadn't been there...

This was going to be one wild ride…she could feel it.

))))))))))))))))))

Zuko paced the room he was in, his girlfriend Mai following him with her eyes. He was still shocked at the news from the Boiling Rock, but he did his best not to show it.

"I ordered the best security and housing for Azula in the Asylum…how did she get out" He thought allowed.

Mai looked at him with no expression, "Its Azula, if she was even one bit right in her mind…she could make any escape plan work. We both know that."

Zuko nodded and sat next to Mai, "You're right, there wasn't much on the message…so we'll have to wait until we get there."

Mai shrugged, and put her arm around his slumped shoulder "Don't worry, we've got the best team to track her down. Besides we all know her antics. We'll get her and bring her back before she can harm anyone"

Zuko smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for cheering me up Mai"

Mai smiled slightly at the comment and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't mention it…seriously"

Zuko sighed, and gave her a hug in which Mai let off her own sigh and returned it.

Yup, that's his 'Miss Doom and Gloom'

* * *

The gaang were in the same room as the airship was descending into the prison. The tension in the room was so thick that even Mai admitted that even her knife couldn't slice through it…well, in her head. The ship touched down and they filled out. Zuko took the lead as he had visited often and led them slowly down to the Asylum section; no conversations were exchanged as they walked through.

Sokka thought of how he and Zuko had once broken into the same prison, and how it had changed since his last visit. There were at least double the guards, and the technology looked more advanced due the help of the Mechanist. He sighed as it brought up the thought of Suki. He started to drift deeper when a hand clumsily slid into his.

"Wha-" he started, only to see two sightless eyes bore into him.

Toph squeezed his hand slightly, "Don't think about it, we're all here to help." She said softly, then gave him a hard punch on his arm. "besides, we have some pwnage to inflict"

Sokka rubbed his arm, "Did you really have to add the punch?"

Before Toph replied Zuko beat her to it, "We're here…"

Two massive metal doors slowly swung open and instead of the dark interior they had been walking through Sokka was greeted by lighter shades of color mixed with white.

"Greetings Fire lord Zuko and friends" A man said, walking up to them and bowing. His expression explained everything in an instant.

Things were not on their side.

* * *

Some force hit Aang like a huge wave, he gasped inwardly and shook it off. Listening to the account of the lead person in the Asylum was not very uplifting.

"She was kept in her room and when we went to go and give her lunch, the room was completely empty and the guard who was guarding outside said nothing had happened…" he explained.

Zuko shook his head, "Can we see the room"

The man nodded and led them down a corridor until he stopped at a door, taking out a key and opening it in the process. "Here you go"

The gaang filed in and surveyed the room. Besides the odd burn marks on the walls, the room looked really neat and calming.

Aang looked at the others, "Lets search the room"

The rest nodded and began to check everything in the room, Aang felt like he needed to tell the others about what he had felt. He casually went up to Zuko and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk with you guys"

Zuko nodded at Aang and looked at the man, "You may leave, we'll find you later"

The man nodded and left the room, after hearing his footsteps echo away Aang turned to the others. "When I came in, some huge force like thing hit me…something isn't right."

"Could it be a sign from the spirit world?" Mai suggested.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know…but we have to be-"

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and a black and white vortex appeared and started to pull them in.

"AH!" They shouted, grabbing anything in sight. Aang immediately ran and held Katara into place, "hang on!"

Zuko and Mai held onto a nearby table while Sokka and Toph were holding onto a metal piece that toph had bent for them.

The sucking wind started to vacuum harder, and Aang felt himself slipping. "Cant hold any longer-"he said, and then felt Katara slip out of his grasp. "KATARA!" he cried as he saw Katara get sucked in. Out of pure shock he dived in after her.

Sokka looked at Toph, "Let's go!" he said, and the earthbender nodded. They both let go at the same time and fell through.

Zuko and Mai looked at each other and without any word they let go and held onto each other as they fell.

The light then ceased and the vortex closed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the distant land of Unova, things were happening which shocked everyone.

The sky was suddenly filled with rain clouds, which erupted into a storm of pouring rain. Various tremors were felt in the cities as the rain still poured. Lightening struck and the wind howled with it.

This was one storm indeed…If only they knew what for.

Meanwhile two dragon like creatures watched with straight faces…

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and keep the reviews coming in**

**Next chapter will involve what happened to everyone's favorite blue fired Princess**

**AP***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people of Fanfiction!  
**_**  
**

_**Sorry for the lengthy updates but school seems to be holding me back...**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it makes my feels go WOOOOAAAAH!**_

**And without further adieu... The next chapter.**

**~The Disclaimer will be done by my good friend Cyber ortek :)~**

**Cyber: AvatarPhoenix does not own Avatar:the last airbender or Pokemon and its respective counterparts...but she does own the things she calls 'ideas' in her 'head'**

**Me: hehe... don't you just love my mind**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New universe...new opportunities**

_**Unknown POV**_

I sit alone in a close knit forest, surrounded by the shadows which reflect my dark thoughts in my mind. So far, since that strange portal, I've found out a few things about my...whereabouts.

**Area: A place called Unova.**

**Is their bending: "What's bending?" They say**

**What I am: A...pokemon? Apparently called a Sneazel.**

I snicker at the thought of HOW I got the info.

The fear in that little pink deer's eyes as I held a perfect ball of blue fire at her face.

"You're crazy!" It yelled...

_Crazy..._

_Crazy..._

Apparently that's what they think I am.

_...Them!_

I cringe and shoot a burst of fire at a nearby tree, watching the flames flicker and burn in satisfaction. I imagine the 'so called Team Avatar' burning up in blue flames, screeching and faces melting...and then I will leave the water tribe peasant for last...

They think I am a mad person, a looney...A twit! Just to be locked up!

But they thought wrong, all of the sorry imbeciles! I'm as Sane as I need to be, I'm back...

Princess Azula is back.

Suddenly something catches my eye, I walk towards the white light and see ѧ large type of feather. White with a glowing aura around it.

"Its special, I know it" I say to myself as I reach out and take it. It shrinks to size and I casually pick it up.

Now, this is my lucky day...

A new universe for me to conquer.

* * *

"Looks like that Sneazel beat us to it" A thicky accented Meowth said, looking from a high area.

"Piece of cake, we'll get it back" A pink haired lady, known as Jessie, rolled her eyes. "We won't get beat by some stupid Sneazel"

Meowth was really interested in this specific pokemon. Unlike the other two members, he had noticed that strange unknown move... "Wait! Let me go and con the sucker of the quill."

Jessie and James gave each other a quick glance, then turned and nodded. "You are the best at cons, go ahead...We'll be right behind" James said.

Meowth jumped out of their hiding place and made her way to the area where she was. He arrived to find no one there..."strange-"

Suddenly a rough, and burning claw smacked him into a tree. He stared in surprise as the Sneazel smirked...like a cold-blooded killer. "Well, well, well...what do I have here?" She sneered.

Meowth struggled to get out of the grip, but with no avail. "Listen, I-Just want to...talk!" He choked out, feeling the blue fire burning through.

Azula smirked, and let him drop with a thud. She extinguished her claws. "About what!" She demanded.

Meowth noticed something really different, "Who...are you?" He gaped in awe, "You can control fire!"

Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm princess Azula! And I'm surprised you don't know firebending-why would I tell you anything." She said, advancing.

Meowth cringed, "You're not from here are you? Don't worry you can trust me, and my team really...we just need the white quill." He babbled.

Azula stopped and thought, 'Should I? He seems worthy enough' she turned to the Meowth and nodded. "Fine" And she started telling her story...Azula version

Meowth's eyes bulged, "Oh my gosh! You're the shiz!" He praised. "And that Team Avatar sounds just like the twerp and friends..."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Flattery gets you nowhere...now, Who are You? What's your motive...in life and for this quill"

Meowth didn't answer for awhile, then explained what was necessary:Team Rocket and their motives...which involved the quill.

Azula listened intently, "Power and taking over...nice."

Meowth nodded, finding a common interest. He drifted off until he heard a proposition.

"If I give you the quill, I want to have a 'cut' in this plan of yours."

Meowth thought, 'She would be a good asset to the Team...'. "Let's go talk to the others." He walked back to the hiding camp.

Azula followed, assesing her surrounding and herself...she had just got an amazing deal.

Jessie and James were surprised that Meowth had brought back the Sneazel. "Meowth! What are you-" James started.

Meowth shut them up, "Here me out first. So the Sneazel says that she will give the quill..but only If she has a cut in the mission"

The two gaped, and immedaitely started to say no. "We cant afford any misfits Meowth.." Jessie said, folding her arms.

Azula's look darkened, "What did you just say!" she growled, letting off a burst of fire at the two humans.

Jessie and James shouted in pain and confusion, "WHA!" They patted their hair to stop the smoking. "OUR HAIR!" They two took out two pokeballs and shouted, "You are dead!"

A snake like creature and some thing with a mask appeared.

Azula stepped back, "Lets go fools!" she sneered.

"Seviper use poison sting!" Jessie said. James ordered yamask to use Shadow ball.

Azula did not miss a beat as she dodged both and shot a flurry of fire balls at the attackers, and fire punched the Yamask. Yasmask was taken by surprise and was thrown into a tree with a sickening thud, the smoke cleared and it fainted in pain.

Seviper tried to counter with bite but Azula propelled herself into the air in a stream of blue fire, leaping over and giving a vicious kick to the pokemon's face. Seviper hissed in pain and was thrown back. Azula started to launch a huge fireball at Seviper and it hit fully. A huge bang was heard and Seviper fainted... Jessie and James were in shock.

_No move had landed..._

_this Sneazel is good._

The two team Rocket associates,looking at meowth gaped. "She's good."

Meowth rolled his eyes, "You idiots didn't let me finish." he carried on explaining and Azula watched as their expressions changed.

jessie and james returned their respective pokemon, deep in thought. 'no one will know what hit 'em...plus she can tell us alot about her world.'

The two pokemon waited.

Jessie and James came up to Azula and nodded in approval, "she's in."

'Like you wouldn't have put me in' Azula said to herself, but nodded to them in acceptance. "Now, tell me everything about your world...I'm interested in how it works"

Meowth translated and the Team motioned her into their main Ship.

Azula smirked and followed

_This was a beginning of a new era...Long live Azula_

* * *

**I'm guessing you noticed that I did not mention the plan...but whoever has played Pokepark2:Wonders beyond on Wii will catch my drift ;)**_  
_

**So please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Reviews are always welcome *lifts up arm with review monster sucking on***

**hehe... Next chapter will be of what happened to everyone's favorite team**

**Catchya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! So I haven't been updating quickly and I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**happy belated *cough*Forever alone*cough* I mean valentines day! ^^**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Learning Curve**

"WAKE UP!" An irritated voice said, followed by a punch in the shoulder.

Aang woke up to see a strange sight, "T-toph?" The figure standing infront of him was different, a type of bipedal canine. "What are you?"

'Toph' rolled her eyes, "I was going to ask you the same thing birdbrain..." Aang finally felt a difference in himself and looked down, "Oh my gosh!"

Aang was some type of bird thing, grey with other markings and he still had his blue arrows which also went down to his 'wings'.

Toph sighed, "Wherever we are..we are not anywhere that I know of." She fiddled with the only thing she had kept: the space meteorite bracelet that Sokka had given her.

Aang nodded, "Yeah." Thinking about the task at hand, "Maybe Azula is here? And where are the others?" He was more focused on one person when he said 'others'.

Toph pointed in a direction, "I feel some things that way. You fly ahead and I'll walk."

The Avatar nodded and flapped his wings, and surprisingly took off into the air. "Ok Sifu Toph" he said smiling and flew ahead.

Toph rolled her eyes again and started to walk towards the possibly other members of team avatar.

* * *

"My head." Katara groaned, too paining to even open her eyes. She could hear the others talking vaguely.

"...Get your butt out of my face!" Zuko said.

"Get your face out of my butt." Sokka retorted. "Just because you're now some flaming monkey thing doesn't mean you can be like that!"

'Flaming what!' Katara said in her head, opening her eyes and jumping up. She immediately saw the difference. She was some blue thing, somehow like a bird. She saw exactly what Sokka had said: A monkey thing with fire on its head...with a scar.

"Katara, you're awake!" A voice said.

Katara turned around to see another blue thing, taller than her though. It looked like an otter, but it had a yellow shell on each of its legs, "...Sokka?"

The warrior shrugged, "Even I don't have an explanation for this..."

Zuko thought for awhile, "wait...we were looking for Azula right? Maybe she's in this place..this 'world'? She could be like one of the things we are..."

Before they could reply a large bird flew in, "that's what I think too!"

Katara smiled in delight as she saw who it was, "Aang, you're ok!" The two birds embraced.

A blue dog-thing came in, "So like, are we going or what?" Toph said impatiently, even though it was edged with excitement. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The rest of team avatar grinned and nodded, until Zuko realized something..."Guys, where's Mai!?"

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight:

-You're from a different world, and you were a human

-You came here looking for a bad person who may have been brought here

-And you need information about this world"A 'pokemon' called a Gothita said.

A misdreavus, commonly known as Mai, nodded. "Yes, but I have to get back to my friends...will you come with me and explain"

The gothita nodded eagerly, "Sure! But you have to tell me about your world!"

Mai nodded and floated off in the direction, The gothita followed.

Mai soon arrived at the meeting place to see some more 'pokemon' than what she left. "Guys, meet Gothita...she wants to tell us about this world."

Gothita smiled as the rest of the gaang introduced themselves, then they sat in a circle to hear what Gothita would share.

"Well you are in a place called Unova, and you are what we call pokemon: Aang is a Tranquill, with pretty cool marking. Katara is a Piplup, like the pouch though. Zuko is what they call a Monferno, but with the scar...sorry." She quickly corrected. "Toph is a Lucario, a blind one though. And Sokka is a dewott, like the sword and boomerang! Its cool" Sokka grinned, he liked her already. "Mai would be a misdrevus, but with a belt of...um, Stilettos."

The gaang nodded at the information. And for the rest of the first day they asked questions. And Gothita explained while she asked questions. She was fascinated by the bending, and their way of life. The gaang was equally impresssed, and wanted to try out these 'moves' Gothita talked about.

The sun was setting and Gothita stood up, "I've got to go, hope I helped you enough...and hope you find Azula" she said, "I'll keep my eyes peeled!"

The gaang chuckled as Toph jokingly said back, "Me too!"

The Gaang said their goodbyes and watched her walk away. It was silent for awhile, then Sokka broke the silence.

"Let's go show them what we've got!"

* * *

**Hmm, pretty short for my usual chapters...but I have to leave it there for reasons ^^**

**So what do you think about the Pokemon I have chosen?**

**And I'm still thinking of moves for each charrie so feel free to add some suggestions in your reviews!**

**See you later**

**AP**


End file.
